A Datamen's meeting
by Ahotep
Summary: A meeting between datamen, some revelations and a big secret coming out...[InuiYanagi]


Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: A meeting between datamen, some revelations and a big secret coming out…

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Please read & review.

**

* * *

A DATAMEN'S MEETING**

Inui and Yanagi were invited to the annual datamen meeting. This year it took place at Mizuki's.

Each dataman had to bring a sample of the information he collected during the school year.

They met in front of his house. Taki from Hyoutei was the next one to arrive. He was followed by Kajimoto and Saeki.

Mizuki welcomed them and ushered them inside the house. They all sat in his living room.

They repeated the famous oath of the dataman, swearing to collect data for the sake of science and knowledge and not for blackmail.

After this little ritual they began to discuss their discoveries.

Taki was the one to begin.

"Well I discovered that Atobe-buchou is wearing a jersey made of silk. He is also wearing lenses."

"Lenses? How did you discover this fact?"

"Well brother Yanagi, I entered the clubroom while he was taking a shower. His glasses box was on the bench"

"Have you discovered something else?"

"I know that Shishido and Ootori are often making out in the music room. Sakaki-sensei walked on them and they were expelled from school during a whole week."

The other datamen were taking notes.

"Ok, now brother Kajimoto what can you tell us?"

Mizuki was nearly bouncing on the sofa. He was really exited.

"Hanamura-sensei has an affair with Sakaki-san."

While saying that he remained calm whereas the others were looking at him with both eyes and mouth wide open.

"I found underwear made of silk in her office. It was a black boxer with dollars printed on it."

"Do you have something else to add?"

"I think I told you everything I intended to reveal today."

Mizuki went in his kitchen to take the tray of muffins his mother baked for them.

When he came back he sat on an armchair. The meeting could go on with Yanagi.

"We discovered that Yukimura-buchou and Sanada-fukubuchou are singing in a choral. They sang a beautiful version of a song entitled _Vivo per lei_ in the clubroom. I recorded it. I've the tape."

He took it out of his rucksack and handed it to Mizuki. They watched it and laughed because Sanada was sometimes off key.

"That's a great discovery brother Yanagi. Do you have something else worth being shared?"

"Well yes. I discovered that our school has been paid to lose the Kantou finale by the tennis league."

All the players present were shocked by this news.

"But please don't let other people know about it. It was supposed to remain secret."

"How did you discover that?"

"The paper was on the top of the headmaster's desk. I read it while waiting for him because I blew up the chemistry lab."

"Do you know the reason behind this loss?"

"No!"

"Well let's listen to brother Inui. I'm sure he has plenty of things to reveal."

Inui's glasses began to glint rather evilly.

"I also discovered Oishi and Kikumaru making out in the clubroom but that's nothing new. The biggest news concerning Seigaku is about Kawamura."

All the datamen present were like dogs waiting for their owner to throw them some juicy bones.

"Everybody thought he was one of the rare straight players of Seigaku tennis club. I am now proud to announce you that the regular team is only composed of gay players.

"Let me guess. He is going out with Fuji."

"You're right Renji."

"And the one on the top is Fuji. Kawamura is too shy to try anything."

"Correct."

"It seems that brother Yanagi knows you pretty well."

"It's normal. He is my childhood friend. I've something more to add Ryusaki-sensei was a professional tennis player until she broke her ankle."

All the players were stunned by this news. Mizuki was the first one to recover.

"Thank you brother Inui. Brother Saeki it's your turn. What can you tell us?"

"Rokkaku has a new coach. She is really hot and guess what! I'm going out with her after our little meeting. Oh and before I forgot Oji's biggest secret is that he has never played tennis."

"You must be kidding brother Saeki."

"Not at all. I've never been that serious. Brother Mizuki we are waiting for your revelations."

Mizuki stood up. He didn't talk. He walked in circle twisting a lock of his wavy hair between his fingers. Suddenly he stopped walking and began to talk.

"Brother Inui and brother Yanagi are going out. They tried to hide it but I saw them making out in the showers just after the match they played during the Kantou finale."

"It's…."

"Don't try to deny it. I've got a tape."

Mizuki was smirking.

After that they talked a little bit all their discoveries. They drank tea and ate muffins. At 5pm they left.

Inui and Yanagi were the first to leave. They went to Inui's flat. Once in the elevator Yanagi tried to kiss him. Inui pushed him away.

"Not in here, there's a 97 percent possibility that my old neighbor is waiting on the landing for the elevator. I don't want to shock her."

"I understand."

They waited and, once behind the closed door of the flat, Inui pinned his lover onto the sofa. He kissed him, teasing his lower lip with his tongue. Yanagi responded more than gladly to the kiss.

He tried to pull his lover's shirt over his head without touching his glasses. Well he didn't succeed: he knocked them down. They fell on the floor but Inui didn't seem to mind. In fact he was playing with the waistband of his lover's trousers.

Suddenly they stopped everything they were doing. Something had just crossed Yanagi's mind.

"Hey Inui weren't you supposed the showers' door?"

"I did, but you were the one who wanted to have some physical intercourse with me in the showers."

"May I remind you that you agreed help me realize this fantasy?"

"Didn't I warn you about the possibility of being spied on even behind a closed door?"

"You didn't. You were just moaning while I sucked on your nipple."

"And I was stroking your arousal."

They stared at each other.

"Oh God, we began to be physically involved just after entering the showers. So…"

"We didn't lock the door. Everybody could have seen us."

"We'll have to find a way to steal this tape, Renji. I don't trust Mizuki."

"You're right."

"Let's plan something to steal it. There is a 90 percent possibility that he keeps it always with him."

"I'll go home and phone Niou. He will be more than glad to help me."

"I'll phone Fuji."

"We'll proceed this way. By the way Sadaharu, my parents are away during the whole weekend. Come and I'll promise you that we won't leave my bedroom."

"Sounds interesting. I'll come. I'll mail you after I phoned Fuji."

Inui walked him to the door and kissed him before letting him go.

"I'll be looking forward to this weekend Renji. Make sure to wear these tiny leather pants."

"And I hope you'll wear lenses instead of your glasses."

Yanagi pushed the elevator button and blew Inui a last kiss before going away.

"This weekend will be interesting." It was Inui's last thought before he closed his front door.

**

* * *

Last A/N :** Rereading the fic I just realized that I forgot to include Dan Taichi. Let's say that he has been punished by his mother because he had very bad mark at his math exam. I'm too lazy to integrate him. It's so damn hot outside


End file.
